Hemorrhage
by Arumbaya
Summary: -"Il baissa les yeux et contempla ses mains couvertes de sang. Son sang."


_Note :__ AHAHA ! J'ai réussi à mater !! Ils ne voulaient pas de ma fic...mais eh! je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds par un site !! _

_Voici une fic qui m'a été inspirée par la chanson « Hemorrhage » du groupe américain Fuel. Je vous avouerais que le résultat n'est pas celui que j'attendais mais je ne suis pas trop mécontente ^^_

_C'est un peu différent de ce que j'ai fait jusque là et j'espère m'en être pas trop sortie._

_Bon, c'est une fic pas très joyeuse. Pourtant, je vous assure j'essaye de faire des trucs gais mais…je ne peux tout simplement pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Désolée…^^_

_Merci à tous les reviewers ! J'adore lire vos commentaires, ils mettent un sourire *gros comme ça* sur mon visage ! Parce que comme l'a si bien dit mlle-houson, « _un auteur sans lecteurs ou reviews c'est comme un cuisinier sans cuisine : l'un ne peut fonctionner sans l'autre »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assis sur son canapé, une bière à la main, il se remémorait ces années où il s'était laissé vivre, sans réagir, se donnant l'illusion de contrôler son existence alors que tout prouvait le contraire. C'était sa vie qui l'avait contrôlé durant toutes ces soirées qu'il avait passé à boire et à avaler des pilules jusqu'à s'endormir sur son canapé, pour se réveiller le lendemain avec la migraine du siècle. Il secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait fini par se sortir de cette spirale. Oh, il prenait toujours autant de vicodin (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne après tout) et buvait occasionnellement mais il n'était plus seul. Il lui avait enfin dit ce qu'il ressentait. Bon, il fallait dire que Wilson ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse enfin, et qu'il s'était lancé pour le faire taire. Mais il devait avouer qu'il ne regrettait rien, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement.

Il sourit en repensant au regard que Lisa lui avait lancé ce soir là. Un regard entre « House, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi » et « Mon Dieu, enfin ». Parce que même si elle l'avait bien caché durant toutes ces années, il savait bien que sa patronne en pinçait pour lui. Et voilà que 1 an plus tard, ils étaient toujours ensemble, ils _vivaient_ même ensemble, chez House. Qui l'eut cru ? Pas lui en tout cas ! Le fait qu'ils aient réussi de garder vie privé et vie professionnelle séparées devait y être pour beaucoup…et le tango horizontal aussi.

Il posa la bouteille à présent vide sur la table basse et croisa les mains derrière sa tête, se laissant aller confortablement contre le dossier. Il lâcha un soupir de contentement. Il pourrait presque dire qu'il était heureux. Presque. Ben oui, House étant House, il avait toujours ses démons intérieurs qui s'amusaient parfois à brandir leur trident et à le planter dans ses entrailles, sortant des placards tout ce qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis des années. Mais globalement, oui, il était heureux. Un grand sourire étira sa bouche. Il adorait ces soirées où vous vous rendez compte que finalement la vie n'est pas si nulle, que tout semble parfaitement en place. Il regrettait seulement que Lisa ne soit pas là avec lui, il aurait pu lui montrer à quel point il était content…mais ce soir, elle ne se sentait pas bien et s'était couchée très tôt. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle était enceinte de 1 mois. Il sourit à la pensée de son enfant se développant dans le ventre de Cuddy. Ils n'avaient pas souhaité savoir le sexe mais il espérait que ça serait une fille. Avec les yeux de sa mère et son caractère à lui (pour tenir les garçons à distance). Il secoua la tête, plus la grossesse avançait, plus il avait l'impression de se transformer en un horrible mélange de Wilson et de Cameron, ce que Lisa ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer à son plus grand désagrément.

Il attrapa la télécommande qui trônait sur le bras du canapé, baissant le son afin de ne pas réveiller Cuddy. Il fronça les sourcils. Son esprit était de nouveau assailli par de sombres pensées. C'était toujours au moment où il s'y attendait le moins que celles-ci surgissaient. Il se faisait du souci pour Lisa. Et leur enfant. Il espérait que sa grossesse continuerait de bien se dérouler, et que la fatigue qui l'assaillait depuis quelques temps n'annonçait rien de grave. Il posa ses mains sur son visage et le frotta vigoureusement dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ses inquiétudes. _« Tout va bien se passer »_ il pouffa en s'entendant penser cela. Mon Dieu, il était loin le temps où Gregory House ne se permettait pas d'avoir d'espoir !

Un bruit étouffé le tira de son sommeil. Il se redressa lentement, se massant le cou. Il prit note de ne plus jamais s'endormir assis sur son canapé, ses cervicales n'appréciaient vraiment pas la gymnastique. La télé était toujours allumée, diffusant une lumière vive qui le fit cligner des yeux. Il attrapa la bouteille de vicodin posée sur la table basse et avala un comprimé. Un nouveau bruit le fit se redresser et tendre l'oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard le même bruit se fit entendre. Il semblait provenir de la chambre. Attrapant sa canne, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, il ouvrit la porte, grimaçant lorsqu'elle grinça faiblement.

_« Lisa ? »_

La forme sous les draps bougea au son de sa voix.

_« Greg… » _répondit une voix faible.

Il s'approcha du lit, le son de sa canne contre le parquet résonnant dans la pièce.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

Il se pencha vers elle, inspectant son visage éclairé par un rayon de lune. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle transpirait faiblement, son front luisant dans la lumière faible de la nuit. Il s'empressa d'allumer la lampe de chevet qui reposait sur une table de nuit en bois encombrée de livres. Lisa plissa les yeux pour se protéger de cette soudaine clarté. Couchée sur le côté, en position fœtale elle semblait plus frêle que jamais, son visage plus pale qu'il ne pouvait l'être.

_« Lisa, ça ne va pas ? »_

_« Greg…je suis désolée… » _dit-elle d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure

Il fronça les sourcils, se redressant un peu. Et c'est alors qu'il la vit. C'est alors qu'il vit la tache de sang maculant les draps. Il lâcha sa canne qui s'écrasa au sol avec fracas.

_« Lise ! Lise, qu'est-ce… »_

Il tira d'un coup sec sur les draps, révélant le corps de Cuddy seulement vêtu d'un pyjama léger à présent souillé de sang. Surprise par le soudain manque de chaleur que lui procuraient les draps, elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur, ses mains serrant son bas-ventre. Il resta un instant figé. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas maintenant que tout commençait à s'arranger. Un nouveau gémissement le sortit de sa torpeur.

_« Il faut aller à l'hôpital. »_

La prenant par les épaules, il la mit délicatement en position assise. Elle vacilla un instant.

_« J'ai tellement mal… »_

_« Je sais, on va à l'hôpital » _dit-il d'une voix légèrement affolée_ « tu penses pouvoir marcher ? »_

N'attendant pas vraiment de réponse il l'aida à se mettre debout mais une pointe de douleur la fit se rasseoir, ses mains glissant sur son ventre, l'agrippant fermement.

_« Greg ! J'ai mal…je ne veux pas le perdre… »_

_« Calme toi, je t'emmène à l'hôpital »_

Ignorant les décharges électriques que lui lançait sa cuisse, il la prit dans ses bras, le serrant étroitement contre son torse, déposant un baiser sur son front. Se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras, Lisa se laissa aller, se détendant légèrement, la fatigue l'escortant au bord de l'évanouissement.

_« Lisa, faut que tu restes avec moi, t'endors pas »_

Marchant aussi vite qu'il pouvait dans son appartement, il se saisit de ses clefs et de la couverture se trouvant sur son canapé avant de se précipiter vers sa voiture. A l'extérieur, il faisait un froid glacial et il frissonna alors qu'une bourrasque de vent le giflait de plein fouet. Dans ses bras, Lisa se mit à trembler.

_« Reste avec moi »_

Il l'allongea sur la banquette arrière, la couvrant avec la couverture. Prenant appui sur le coffre, il fit le tour en boitant depuis belle, mais il ne faisait plus attention à la douleur, son esprit bloquait la progression de celle-ci et se concentrait sur la jeune femme allongée dans sa voiture, perdant son sang à une allure folle. Il se jeta sur le siège conducteur et jura lorsque la voiture refusa de démarrer.

_« Allez ! »_

De rage, il donna un coup de poing sur le volant et tourna la clef une deuxième fois. Entendre le vrombissement du moteur lui sembla la plus belle chose au monde.

_« Lisa ? Parle moi, tu ne dois pas t'endormir »_

Il n'obtint qu'un faible gémissement en réponse. Il se mit en route, roulant aussi vite que possible, se disant que vu l'heure, les flics devaient être bien au chaud dans leur lit. Lorsqu'il se retrouva arrêté à un feu rouge, il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la banquette arrière. Lisa, Lise, l'amour de sa vie (il pouvait le dire maintenant) était roulée en boule, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Après une éternité, le feu passa au vert. Il embraya et appuya rageusement sur l'accélérateur, faisant bondir sa voiture. Il fallait qu'il la garde éveillée alors il parlait sans arrêt, obtenant parfois de faibles réponses.

_« Eh dis-moi tu peux me citer les os du poignet ? »_

Il regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il décida de pousser plus loin et de jouer la carte de la provocation.

_« Ou peut-être que diriger un hôpital t'a fait oublier tes cours d'anatomie… »_

_« Sca…scaphoïde » répondit une voix faible_

Il sourit légèrement.

_« Ensuite ? »_

_« Semi lunaire »_

…_._

---------------------------------------------

Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, il aperçut enfin les lumières de l'hôpital. Se garant devant l'entrée des urgences, il sortit en trombe de sa voiture, et ouvrit la portière arrière.

_« On y est Lise »_

L'enroulant dans la couverture, il la prit dans ses bras et boita vers les portes coulissantes. Il fut surpris de voir que les urgentistes semblaient plutôt occupés pour une heure aussi tardive. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas à l'intérieur, il vit Cameron s'approcher à grands pas.

_« House ! Qu'est-ce que… »_

Lorsqu'elle reconnut le corps immobile que House tenait dans ses bras, elle se tut un instant puis, le professionnalisme reprit le dessus.

_« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… » _commença t-il à expliquer mais les mots semblaient avoir du mal à franchir ses lèvres.

_« Apportez-moi un brancard !! »_

Il réagit à peine lorsqu'une paire de mains lui arracha Lisa des bras pour l'allonger sur un brancard qui sembla surgir de nulle part. C'était comme si tout se déroulait au ralenti. Il regarda les médecin l'emmener plus loin tout en s'activant autour d'elle, lui prenant sa tension, son pouls…mais il était incapable de bouger. Il baissa les yeux et contempla ses mains couvertes de sang. Son sang.

------------------------------------------------

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, Wilson maudit l'appelant. Quelle idée d'appeler à une heure pareille ?!

_« Wilson. »_

_« Dr Wilson, c'est le Dr Cameron. »_

_« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me réveiller à une telle heure »_

_« C'est…à propos de House »_

_« Qu'est-ce –qu'il a encore fait ? Et puis je croyais que c'était Cuddy sa conscience maintenant ! »_

_« Et bien…Il vient de l'amener aux urgences…elle…elle a fait une fausse couche. »_

Il eut l'impression que la Terre venait de s'arrêter de tourner.

_« J'arrive »_

----------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il entra dans les urgences, il le vit de suite. Debout au milieu de hall, immobile, il était pieds nus et en pyjama. Son t-shirt blanc était à présent plein de sang. La tête baissée, il contemplait ses mains.

Cameron se précipita à sa rencontre.

_« Il n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il l'a amené »_

Wilson acquiesça et se dirigea lentement vers son ami. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas sa canne. Sa jambe devait le faire terriblement souffrir. Se plaçant face à lui, il posa une main sur son bras.

_« House ? »_

Sa voix le fit sursauter. Il leva vers Wilson ses yeux dans lesquels flottaient une tristesse et un désespoir que James n'avait jamais encore vu. House ouvrit entrouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais les mots semblèrent lui manquer et il se contenta de retourner à la contemplation de ses mains. James remarqua alors qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang.

_« Viens, on va te nettoyer ça »_

Enroulant un bras autour de sa taille et supportant un maximum de son poids, il l'emmena vers les toilettes les plus proches. Il le plaça devant un lavabo et dut lui glisser les mains sous l'eau. Lui massant doucement les paumes, il lava le sang qui maculait ses mains de pianiste. House se contentait de regarder l'eau tournoyer dans la vasque. Puis, pris d'un soudain haut-le cœur, House vomit. James ne pu rien faire de plus que lui frotter le dos dans un geste rassurant. S'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main, House se regarda dans la glace et, sans prévenir, donna un grand coup de poing dedans.

_« House !! »_

Il dut lui saisir le poignet pour l'empêcher de recommencer. Gregory se tourna vers lui comme s'il s'apercevait à peine de sa présence. Ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes avaient perdu de leur éclat et semblaient regarder à travers les choses, sans vraiment les voir. Desserrant un peu sa prise, Wilson laissa son pouce caresser le dos de sa main, un geste d'affection qu'il ne se serait jamais permis en temps normal.

_« Il faut soigner ça »_

-------------------------------------------

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, House était assis sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Wilson, enroulé dans une couverture. Il avait refusé de se changer. Assis à son bureau, Wilson ne savait pas quoi faire. House semblait totalement brisé par ce qui arrivait, complètement perdu. Il n'était pas habitué à le voir ainsi. Il aurait préféré qu'il réagisse avec fracas, criant à l'injustice et lançant toutes sortes d'objets à la figure de médecins qu'il aurait traité d'incapables. Il avait physiquement mal rien qu'en le regardant, les yeux dans le vides, les épaules voutées. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une telle chose arrivait. Ses deux amis venaient enfin de retrouver le bonheur et voilà qu'à présent tout ça leur était repris. Après un moment qui lui parut comme une éternité, House consentit à parler.

_« Je n'ai même pas pensé à appeler une ambulance » _dit-il doucement

Wilson releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

_« Quoi ? »_

_« On serait arrivés plus tard mais elle aurait eu toute l'assistance nécessaire… »_

_« House, elle va bien, elle… »_

House leva des yeux désespérés vers son meilleur ami. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue et se perdit dans sa barbe naissante.

_« S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit… »_

James bondi de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_« J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je veux dire, elle était plus fatiguée que d'habitude, j'aurais dû me méfier, peut-être que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, je… »_

Wilson posa une main sur son épaule et attendit qu'il le regarde.

_« Écoute-moi. Il n'y rien que tu aurais pu faire. Ce genre de choses arrive sans que personne ne soit responsable. Maintenant, il faut que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable pour être là pour elle. A 100%. Ne lui cache rien de ce que tu ressens mais soit là pour elle. » _dit-il sans le lâcher des yeux.

House considéra ses paroles pendant un long moment. Et si elle le détestait pour ne pas avoir deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

_« Et si… »_

_« Ne te pose pas de questions. Sois juste là pour elle. »_

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux puis House jeta la couverture au sol, se leva d'un bond et se mit à boiter vers la porte.

_« Où vas-tu ? »_

_« La voir »_

_« Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça »_

House se regarda de haut en bas. Il était toujours pieds nus et portait son t-shirt taché de sang. Ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée d'aller la voir comme ça.

_« Viens, j'ai toujours des vêtements de rechange dans mon casier »_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, House sortait du vestiaire des hommes habillé d'un pantalon de sport trop court qui lui arrivait bien au dessus des chevilles et d'un pull dont les manches ne couvraient pas ses poignets. Mais c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'il portait avant. Wilson avait même trouvé de vieux baskets. Dieu merci, ils ne faisaient pas la même taille mais faisaient la même pointure. C'était peut-être ça qui clochait chez Wilson après tout ! Il était bien trop petit pour avoir de si grands pieds.

James considéra son ami et pensa que dans d'autres conditions il aurait sûrement éclaté de rire à en réveiller tout l'hôpital. Il poussa devant lui le fauteuil roulant qu'il avait emprunté non loin de là. House secoua la tête.

_« J'irai plus vite à pied »_

Sceptique, Wilson plaça un poing sur sa hanche, un de ses épais sourcil se dressant jusqu'à pratiquement atteindre ses cheveux.

_« Tu es exténué, tu n'as pas ta canne. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'écroules au milieu d'un couloir. »_

House leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Allez, en route ! Ta monture t'attend. » _insista Wilson.

A contre cœur House s'assit dans le fauteuil. Mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il était épuisé et que sa jambe le faisait terriblement souffrir, se faire conduire auprès de Lisa était plus que bienvenu. Mais pas question de l'admettre.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Après avoir obtenu les informations nécessaires, ils finirent par trouver la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Lisa. Une infirmière vint immédiatement à leur rencontre lorsqu'elle les aperçut près de la porte.

_« Dr House, Dr Wilson. »_

_« Comment elle va ?! » _demandaprécipitammentHouse_._

L'infirmière lui adressa un petit sourire triste. Greg sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Il regarda dans la chambre. Elle était si pâle et semblait si frêle. Il ne put s'empêcher de la revoir dans ses bras, perdant tout son sang. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il sentit Wilson poser une main sur son épaule. L'infirmière reprit précipitamment la parole.

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle va bien. Elle n'a pas perdu tant de sang que ça. »_ elle se pencha et lui saisit la main _« Je suis désolée pour ce qui vous arrive Dr House. » _

Elle lui serra doucement la main et s'éclipsa. House la suivit du regard puis reporta son attention sur la femme qu'il aimait. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait lui aussi mal au plus profond de lui-même ?

Wilson sentit les muscles de son ami se tendre sous sa main. Même sans voir son visage, il pouvait s'imaginer les questions qui traversaient son esprit, le laissant aux prises avec ses doutes et ses incertitudes.

_« House ? »_ dit-il, toujours derrière lui, se disant qu'il préfèrerait parler en ayant la possibilité de cacher ses émotions que ses yeux bleus trahissaient souvent.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je lui dise ? Comment… »_ sa voix se brisa et il baissa la tête.

_« Il n'y pas de « bonnes » choses à dire. Ne planifie rien. Parle, c'est tout. »_

House eut un petit rire sarcastique.

_« Ca c'est facile à dire quand on est James 'Bonne Patte' Wilson, le Wonder Boy du service d'oncologie. Pas quand on est Grégory 'Sale Con Boiteux' House du département de diagnostique. »_

James soupira bruyamment. Il n'avait lui-même pas la réponse à ce que House demandait.

_« Il faut que tu te fasses confiance. »_

_« Pff. Je suis capable de tout foirer Wilson…Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. »_

Wilson n'en revenait pas à quel point son ami se livrait ce soir. Il fit le tour du fauteuil et vint se placer face à lui. Il attendit que House lève le regard pour parler. Il put remarquer les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux et qui rendaient leur bleu encore plus vif. Les émotions qui transpiraient de lui à présent étaient si fortes que Wilson se mit à genoux devant son ami et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Ce soir n'était pas le moment à trop réfléchir sur les démonstrations d'affection. Gregory se raidit à ce contact mais ne se déroba pas.

_« Tu l'aimes ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Est-ce que tu l'aimes oui ou non ? »_

House regarda dans la chambre. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait !

_« Oui…oui je l'aime. »_ dit-il dans un murmure.

Il se sentait presque mieux après avoir dit ces mots. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours caché. A lui-même comme à tous les autres. Oui, il aimait Lisa Cuddy. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait as ressentit ce sentiment qu'il peinait à le reconnaitre.

Wilson lui sourit .

_« Alors ne te fais pas de soucis. Tout se passera bien. »_

A ces mots, il se leva et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter de plus. House le regarda partir, essayant d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Il devait avoir raison, après tout c'était lui qui avait eu trois femmes. Il était le mieux placé pour parler d'amour.

Ne pouvant plus attendre d'être auprès de Lisa, il entra dans la chambre. Il plaça son fauteuil près du lit et la regarda un long moment. Il finit par prendre sa main et d'y déposer un baiser.

_« Lise… »_murmura t-il

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle fut réveillée par le soudain manque d'irrigation dans sa main droite et par une désagréable sensation de picotement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouie par le soleil qui rentrait dans la chambre. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle baissa le regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit la source de son désagrément. House était endormi sur sa main et sa barbe était en train littéralement de lui décaper les doigts.

_« Greg… »_

Il marmonna et se frotta les yeux de ses poings_, « comme le ferait un enfant »_ pensa Cuddy avec tristesse.

_« Lisa ? Ca va pas ? »_

_« C'est juste que tu étais en train d'assassiner ma main durant ton sommeil »_

Il la regarda se frotter la main pour faire revenir la circulation.

_« Désolé »_

Le silence s'installa. Maudit Wilson et ses conseils à la noix ! Il se lança.

_« Comment…comment tu vas ? »_

Elle détourna le regard. Il lui prit la main et la serra doucement. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, les larmes inondant ses joues.

_« Greg je suis désolée, je suis désolée … »_

Il s'assit sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais su comment réagir face à ce genre de situation.

Cuddy se laissa aller. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de ne rien dire. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à démontrer ses sentiments et ses gestes en disaient souvent beaucoup plus que ses mots. Elle se dégagea délicatement de son étreinte.

_« Greg…comment tu vas toi ? »_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et fit de son mieux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder les siens. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se fasse du souci pour lui dans un moment pareil. Au diable la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec Wilson.

_« Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit ici mais de toi »_

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse pareille.

_« Il faut que je sache Gregory. J'ai besoin de savoir. » _le supplia t-elle

Il prit une inspiration.

_« Ca va Lisa. Ca va. »_

Ne souhaitant pas pousser plus loin cette discussion, il se pencha en avant, effleurant à peine ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il se redressa, scrutant sa réaction. Il n'était pas sûr de comment elle réagirait. Mais il vit ses yeux dessiner la courbe de sa bouche et il s'inclina à nouveau, couvrant ses lèvres des siennes. Leurs langues entrèrent rapidement dans la danse, virevoltant l'une autour de l'autre, créant un ballet magnifique et plein de tristesse dans lequel deux êtres pleuraient la perte de leur enfant.

Brisant leur étreinte, Cuddy enfoui son visage dans son cou, l'entourant étroitement de ses bras et pleura silencieusement. House glissa une main dans ses cheveux et profita du fait qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir pour laisser une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

oO _FIN Oo_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je pense être hors personnage là…surtout pour Greg…mais eh ! J'me suis dis que dans une situation pareille même House réagirait comme ça. Et puis de toute façon...c'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide. NA ! ^^_


End file.
